Glass Butterflies
by Kyrett
Summary: Vash, Millie and Meryl after a horrible discovery at a nearby City find themselves at a happy little town where strange things begin happening. As they try to figure out what's going on the gang meets an unusual traveller, and Vash meets a strange girl...
1. Chrno

**.You cannot love.** part 1

* * *

Don't Own Trigun, Wish I did, blah-blah-blah, all named characters so far belong to Mr. Nightow.The first chapter gets the storyline flattened out a bit and gets you into the feel of my writing style before I introduce the rest of my main's...Ok, I hope you like it and please R&R If you can... and If you cant bad luck I still want you to!

* * *

Vash frowned to himself, musing over the previous events… That town, it couldn't have been, it wasn't Knives. He was more sure of that than anything at this moment in time, but he wished Millie would stop crying. Even Meryl sat in silence, that was unnerving. Her big blue eyes were staring at the ground full of blank thoughts and nostalgia.

Vashlooked up as the bus stopped.

"Break time" called the bus driver lazily, standing up and stretching. Vash stretched too, the long bus rides bored him, but it was nice to have a break sometimes, he _needed_ a break from everyone trying to kill him all the time.

He stepped off the bus and walked around the side, sitting down in the shade of the bus leaning against it. He looked up at the blue sky, mind swimming with idea's.

Knives wouldn't kill them all one by one. That would take to long, and he would have to touch them, even his associates couldn't do that, every single one in exactly the same fashion with exactly the same wound on the right side of their neck. As if a dog had mauled on them all.

Vash's brow furrowed as he tried to push the images out of his mind. Perhaps he would never know that terror, but for the moment he would gladly like too know what beast or machine was so powerful and bloodthirsty…

Meryl yawned and picked up her bag, three day bus rides were too much she decided and Millie was a little better, she had stopped crying now. Vash walked ahead of them pulling along his cylindrical travel bag. "Hey!" yelled Meryl. "Wait for us!" She said trailing behind the tall red-clad excuse for a humanoid typhoon. She still had trouble sometimes, believing that this … this _idiot_ was 'Vash the Stampede' with $$60,000,000,000 on his head. Wanted dead or alive, _the_ Humanoid Typhoon who laid the entire city of July in ruin.

She sniffed at the thought as she looked up to see where her feet had taken her too.

By the looks of it, it was an average little inn. It didn't take long to check in and carry their bags up into the rooms. Millie opened the door and gasped.

"Whaaaat…" murmured Meryl thoroughly tired. When she reached the room she looked around Millie and dropped the bags in the hall. The room was trashed and very unpleasant looking. The window showed right across into a beautiful… brick wall.

Meryl reached down in a huff and pulled her bag in past Millie who had already began to drag hers over to a little single bed in the corner.

As Meryl sat on her bed near the window and she wondered what Vash did in his spare time, did he go for walks? or did he merely sit and think?… did he just sleep all the time?. He was a Mystery to her, an ongoing puzzle of mood swings and spontaneous behavior…

Then her thoughts took an unfortunate turn into the back alley of her mind… the memory of the last town… the ugly bodies and bloodstained gutters… She looked up and smiled weakly at Millie, who was writing one of her huge letters to everyone. Millie noticed Meryl watching her and looked up flashing Meryl a bright smile.

_Thank you_ … she thought to herself, she was such a very good girl.

Vash dumped his bag in the corner against the door and sighed closing it behind him. He sat down on the bed looking out the window at nothing in particular. He could see nearly everything from his well located room, He could see the tiny town hospital with the big red cross above the door in red, the bar, the local store and plenty of other places, he could even see into most rooms of the inn across the road from his. As he glanced across the window's he noticed something unusual, instead of being able to see into one room on the top left of the building, all he say was … what looked like a mattress pushed up against the window. He frowned, that wasn't a good thing. It was also depressing to think... _had the word pass around so quickly that he was here already? _

He shrugged of the thought and yawned and flopped on the bed. Sitting down a bus sure could make you tired… His last thoughts before sleep sprawled like a spider into his mind where:

_Not knives … then who…?_

--


	2. The sound of guns

**.You cannot Love.** part 2

Don't Own Trigun, Wish I did, blah-blah-blah, all _named_ characters so far belong to Mr. Nightow except dear Mr. Mannas Kenar Halthorin (you steal him you die!)

This chapter show's Vash up as a bit of an immature idiot near the end, but well, sometimes he is really, isn't he. Also It introduces Mannas and gives you an Idea of what's going on around the town

Ok, I hope you like it and please R&R If you can... and If you cant bad luck because if you don't I'll hunt you down and steal your toothbrush!

Vash shot up into a sitting position, his breathing was rapid and fast, his heart pounding and he was sticky with a layer of cold, sweat. He's had another dream, Knives … Rem. His past had a habit of haunting him wherever he went.

He rubbed his forehead, swinging his long legs over the side of the bed before getting to his feet. He leaned out the window, breathing in the fresh air, feeling the coolness of the desert night against his skin.

Absently, he scanned the view once again glancing at the top left window. To his surprise not only was the mattress gone and the window open, but a girl was sitting in the window frame, One thin leg hanging down whilst the other she hugged to her chest. From what Vash could see her eyes where probably closed but her flicky dark hair shined oddly in the moonlight waving gently in the breeze.

He picked out all this information with a quick glance, his trained eyes skimming over other things now, the way the town looked different under moonlight. The way the buildings looked squat and bulky… but his mind strayed back onto the peculiar girl who could still see from the corner of his eye. After a moment he saw her slip down and land lightly on the ground before melting into the darkness.

With difficulty he soon managed to shut his thoughts down before going back to bed, pulling a rough cotton sheet over himself half-heartedly, falling slowly back to sleep…

Millie stood beside Meryl in the sheriff's office, It had been a long morning especially seeing as she had spent all last night writing one of her massive letters, but for her, it was well worth the effort but she suffered now feeling really sleepy and only half listening to the conversation.

"- We only found it awhile ago but Mrs. McGrath says she saw the boy last night so he couldn't have been dead that long…-"

_Dead_! Her focus homed in on the conversation and she began to listen.

"- Anyway we found him by the Tavern with half his neck mauled off… like a beast had done it… It was horrible The little kid who found him probably wont be the same .. hah nasty shock! For the little scamp…-"

"Mauled off!" Said Millie, her heat sinking like a stone sending a sharp, cold, ache into her stomach. "Well …Yes weren't you listening Millie?" Mumbled Meryl. "This is why you should write a _smaller_ letter…".

The Sheriff looked at them both with an inquiring expression.

"Don't even ask" groaned Meryl as Millie yawned widely. "Well that's the only thing that's happened around here for a long, long time" Explained the Sheriff rubbing his moustache. "This Town was usually a happy, sleepy little place, until about a week ago when that damned sand-steamer came by with all those queer folk and them strange traders."

Millie's mind buzzed with thought's full of dread.

_Had it spread to here?_

_Whats happening_?

But then it began to wander off again as she fought the overpowering urge to sleep, still the thoughts niggled at the very back of her mind.

To Millie, the rest of the time spent in the sheriff's office was a blur until they left.

Meryl wiped her forehead as they left the shrif's building, she was beginning to feel the heat and these disturbing tidings scrambled her thoughts.

"I need a drink, lets go to the pub Millie…" "Yeah, Its really hot for this time of the yea-"

Millie's sentence was cut off by three gunshots coming from the direction off the Bar, The girls ran towards the sound instinctively. "I'll _kill_ him if he breaks anything!" Roared Meryl.

As if on cue There was a sound of something big smashing against glass and another four or five gunshot sounded from the pub. As they skidded to a halt in front of the pub Vash ran out screaming through the double doors leaving them swinging madly, before hiding behind Meryl and Millie.

Meryl turned around slowly to face him, steaming with anger. "Was this _you_?" She growled through gritted teeth.

"No, honest, I was just having a drink! and then this man, shot at this _girl_ and threw some glass thing at her, then she got really angry, and threw a table and it nearly hit me, then the guy, shot at the girl again and then, I ran outside." Vash blurted out so fast Meryl _nearly_ couldn't understand him. His face shined with innocence. "Honest, cross my heat and hope to die." "If only we were so lucky" growled Meryl unsure.

As they began to swap insults Millie's attention was drawn to a short figure, clad in all black with a large hat and a huge trench coat, with a high collar, walk out and head down the road. Millie was astounded that anyone could be wearing such heavy black clothing in this staggering heat. Her eyes widened as the girl stopped in front of an inn and turned looking her directly and coldly in the eye before walking through, slamming the door behind her.

It wasn't until the strange person had gone that Millie's sleepy brain registered the fact that the person might have been in the bar, but it was to late to say anything by then.

Her attention was shattered when Meryl grabbed her sleeve and pulled her into the bar.

There where a few people cowering behind upturned tables looking over the top of them uncertainly and a man lying limply across the counter with a deep green cape on. "Are you alright sir?" asked Millie timidly walking over with Meryl trailing behind followed by Vash.

The man slowly sat up and looked her in the eye. He had light blue hair which stuck out at odd angles under his black hat and his eyes where a staggering gold in the iris. Millie was quiet taken aback by his features, she hadn't seen golden eyes before.

"I'm sorry to have alarmed you ladies" he said softly wincing as he inspected his arm. He slowly pulled up his deep blue sleeve with care, to reveal his arm, sticking out at an unnatural angle. Blood was also dripping from his leg.

Vash walked over next to Meryl and looked over her shoulder. "What's going on- AGH!" he said looking closer. Meryl was the first to act. "You need help, sir! Please, lean on me and my friend and we'll help you to a nurse. The man laughed awkwardly. "Its only a flesh wound, anyway, I've had worse." He winced and let out a gasp as he tried to sit up further.

"Sir I agree with Miss Meryl, you do need help" Said Millie with a worried expression. "That's true but I couldn't lean on you to ladies I'm much to heavy and-"

Vash moved over and pulled the man's good arm over his shoulder helping him up. "Don't worry about it! and even if you've had worse, you still need help little buddy- Gah! your really heavy Mr. sir!" He exclaimed as they walked out towards the little hospital across town. The one that Vash had made note of yesterday.

Millie giggled. "Mr. Vash look at his weapon! its bigger than yours. Its probably what's so heavy." The man winced as he unhooked it from his belt with his good arm, handing it to her. "It's a Crossbow, not a gun…" He explained.

Vash sighed happily. "Now your ten times lighter! Hahahah"

Meryl rolled her eyes. "What happened anyway Mr. … erm… sir?" The man chuckled again winced slightly as he did so. "I am Mannas Kenar Halthorin. … and I … I had a table thrown at me." He explained sheepishly

"See, I told you so." Sniggered Vash childishly.

"Shut up you" said Meryl whacking him on the back of the head.

"Ow I'm holding an injured man here!"

"Oops sorry Mr. Halthorin."

"Call me Mannas please-"

"How come he gets an apology?"

"Because you're a blubbering idiot, anyway I've been wanting to do that for ages heh heh hehh…"

"Hey!"…

"…!"

--


	3. Confesions of Mannas

**.You cannot love.** part 3

Don't own Trigun (wish I did though) streal my idea and I'll … TAKE AWAY ALL YOUR CANDY! And punish you severely cracks whip …anyway, all named characters (aside from poor dear Mannas) and all of Gunsmoke belong to Mr. Nightow. Mannas belongs to me and it will stay that way! won't share her golden eyed slash boy even though he doesn't get slashed with anyone in this story… R&R or I _WILL_ steal your toothbrush!  
Yeah that's about it.

QUICK RECAP  
Vash Meryl and Millie have travelled via bus to a small country town after the last small town they visited was entirely slaughtered leaving all three of them slightly traumatised. After that, Vash has discovered a strange girl, Meryl and Millie found out about the findings of another strange mutilated body. They soon (after _that_) met Mannas Halthorin shortly after he got a table thrown at him so they are taking him to hospital to fix/heal his injuries.  
pants for air after trying to commentate all in one breath

Millie had slumped over onto Meryl's shoulder as they sat on chairs in the waiting room of the hospital. Meryl tried to keep her mind of things by watching Vash, this was very entertaining and had long proven itself the most entertaining thing to do on a long bus ride .

It seemed like he just couldn't sit still. He took all his rings off them put them back on. He crossed his leg, then got bored and crossed the other leg. Then he stood up and leant casually against the hospital wall. Then he sat down and twiddled his thumbs while watching something Meryl couldn't see out the window.

She blinked slowly then yawned. Millie had began to snore by the time a nurse came out to greet them. Meryl looked up at the young woman with brown hair, she was rather pretty and Vash seemed to have noticed this.

"Oh hello, you're the people waiting for Mr.Halthorin aren't you?" she inquired primly.

"Yes, that's us" said Meryl quickly before Vash could make a fool of himself and scare the young girl away.

"Well he's under an anaesthetic and wont wake up for at least another three hours." Explained the nurse. "I suggest you go out and get yourselves some lunch because He wont be going anywhere for a while and he'll be fine here with me."

"Lucky devil" joked Vash.

The nurse looked down bashfully. "Thankyou sir, I have to go tend to other patients now, goodbye" she mumbled shyly and rushed off down the hall.

Meryl rolled her eyes and stood up slowly. Millie had woken up when the nurse arrived and was already up stretching her arms high over her head.

"I feel much better now" exclaimed Millie to anyone who would listen.

The three made their way back to the bar pushing through the tiny traditional bar double doors which swang wildly behind them.

They strolled up to the bar and puled up some barstools. The barman ambled over slowly and placed his hands down heavily on the greasy bench trying to stare all three of them in the eye.

"Watd'ya want? Girls?" he said flicking his piggy eyes over to Vash and smirking.

"I don't suppose you have Ceylon Tea do you…" mumbled Meryl smiling slightly.

"Of course not, this isn't a café little missy" accused the barman slightly offended.

"Well I'll have a…" and so all three of them ordered their drinks and sat on there barstools in the bar drinking and occasionally, one would say something.

"There are arrows sticking out of the wall over there!" pointed out Millie suddenly and so there was, about seven arrows jutting out of the smoke-stained wood in a sort of line up the wall.

"They look like the arrows from Mr.Halthorin's weapon" mused Meryl aloud.

"That's because they are" said Vash unexpectedly. "He shot them at the girl before she threw the table at him…"

"He was shooting at a girl?" Said Meryl who's opinion of Mannas just dropped sharply.

Vash looked up at her with an exasperated 'weren't you listening?' look on his face.

Meryl and Millie silently finished their third or fourth beverage now feeling a lot more relaxed they paid and left through the swinging doors once again, Vash staying behind to finish his beer. He looked at the yellow foamy liquid before draining the glass right down to the last drop. He thanked and paid the barman and left.

As soon as he stepped out he felt the rapid temperature change, it was now icy cold outside away from the bar with its merry little fireplace.

He shivered slightly and smiled at the thought of Gunsmoke trying to eradicate the humans on her by facing them with her most extreme weather. It wasn't working. Thankyou Rem. He thought to himself as he ambled down the street.

The Sun had finished setting and the lights where shining brightly out of most of the houses. Vash headed down the road across to the Hospital. On his way he passed his Hotel although he was walking on the other side of the road, away from it, when someone dropped down right in front of him. His hand slipped to his gun instinctively but he didn't draw it.

"_Let me be_" whispered a feminine voice right by his ear. There was a rustling of material and a girl drew back and walked away past Vash, down the side of the road. Vash watched after her dumbfounded. And He looked up. He was right under the top left apartment, where the girl was.

_So that was her_. Thought Vash watching after her. It took him a moment to shake himself into heading back down to the hospital.

Meryl sat in the chair and looked up at the roof. She smiled as Vash walked in.

"Finally" she teased. He looked back at her seriously. She was quite taken aback but before she could say something the pretty Nurse came out again.

"You may see him now" she said in that tone that all nurses use. Vash Millie and Meryl all trailed down the hall of the sick and dying to Mannas's room. He smiled weakly at them propped up by pillows with a plaster cast on his arm. He was also wearing a long blue moo-moo, the kind all hospital patients receive. It nearly matched his pale blue hair.

"Thankyou very much for helping me here, erm… all of you" Said Mannas gently as the nurse snuck out of the room.

"Oh, How rude we didn't introduce ourselves!" blurted out Meryl suddenly.

"Not surprising under your circumstances" said Mannas sweatdropping.

"Well I am Meryl Strife, pleased to meet you" beamed Meryl. "And this is Millie Thompson and this is Vash"

Mannas smiled pleasantly. "This is Vash the stampede, the Humanoid Typhoon?" he inquired politely.

"The very same." Said Meryl brightly.

"Pleased to meet you Vash" said Mannas shaking hands with Vash with his good arm. "I have much respect for your skills in marksmanship"

"Well Thanks" mumbled Vash sweatdropping bashfully.

"Erm, excuse me Mr.Halthorin-" started Meryl.

"Miss Strife, please call me Mannas."

"Well… Mannas, we wanted to know why you where shooting at a girl in the bar earlier on today…" Asked Meryl unsure.

Mannas smiled. "Because I was paid to by the parents of the son she slaughtered"

Millie gasped. "That's horrible!"

"It is miss Thompson but she does need to eat" Explained Mannas casually.

"WHAT!" exclaimed all three of them at the same time.

"She's a vampire, drinking the blood of the living and hiding from the light of the sun." said Mannas.

Somewhere in Vash's brain, something ticked.

"What does she look like?" he asked suddenly very serious.

"She's pale, thin and short with flicky raven coloured hair…" Described Mannas as if he was reading from a list "Why? Have you seen her?"

"No its, just in case I do…" lied Vash. "I don't really want to run into a bloodsucker hahah"

Millie and Meryl continued on to interrogate Mannas further.

It turned out He was a young boy born in July but leaving shortly before it was reduced to rubble, he moved to a smaller village where he grew up and joined an elite fighting group specifically devised to slay vampires.

"But why do you hate them so much?" asked Millie.

"Miss Thompson I'm not sure I want to tell you that…" muttered Mannas uncomfortably.

"Go on tell us" reassured Meryl. "I promise we wont think any less of you, Mannas."

"Well then I suppose so… It was My lover, a vampire slaughtered… him" Mannas looked sheepish.

"Oh" said Millie, because there wasn't much else to say.

"Well" said Vash standing up very quickly with a deadpan expression. "I'm off to bed goodnight" and with that he walked out the door.

"I don't think any less of you Mr.Mannas!" said Millie brightly. "Because you're a good person!"

Mannas smiled. "Thankyou miss Thompson."

"Your welcome"

"I don't think any less of you either, actually, I'll probably think more of you but we have to go now, we've had rather a long day. Take care Mannas" said Meryl standing up from the uncomfortable visitor chair she had been seated on.

"Goodbye Miss Thompson and Miss Strife" smiled Mannas waving them off.

Vash sat in his window frame feeling the chilly breeze sweep through his blonde hair. He found it hard to remove the girl from his mind. He wasn't sitting and musing in this fashion long before he heard a distraught scream down the road that chilled his bones.

Then he saw it, it was the girl once again, she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and entered the door to her hotel room he watched the top lefty apartment window for her to walked past. The light turned on and she moved towards the window leaning out.

Then, suddenly, her pale face snapped upwards and her eyes fixed on him.

He stood frozen by her pale eyes and cold sharp glare. It wasn't long before she looked away and moved swiftly out of view. After she disappeared suddenly a moment later, a mattress was shoved in front of the window.

"Why do I have no luck with women?" Vash asked the world as he flopped back onto the bed, his hands behind his head.


End file.
